


a tragic hero

by Catheeso



Series: Dream SMP [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost Dream, Here we go, Hurt No Comfort, Insane TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Wilbur Soot, Insanity, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), good guy Dream, hes there too oops, i cant help it, oh boy, somehow also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catheeso/pseuds/Catheeso
Summary: Both Wilbur and Tommy went insane in Pogtopia.
Relationships: None
Series: Dream SMP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089689
Comments: 11
Kudos: 455





	a tragic hero

**Author's Note:**

> haha have fun

Wilbur went insane fast and visibly. He had cracked at his core. He had gone insane. The betrayal of his family and friends twisted his mind, leaving him to crumble into tiny pieces. When his loved ones came back, they couldn’t fix him. He was damaged, shattered, and nothing could save him. Everybody witnessed him blowing up L’Manberg.

Tommy’s journey to insanity was much more slow-paced. A tiny fire slowly roaring bigger until it engulfed everything in it’s path.

He was exiled alongside his older brother, he had been betrayed as well. He watched his brother shatter into a million pieces, unrepairable. Yet, he hid it. Tommy stuffed the insanity into a box, only letting bits through once in a while. He was, surprisingly, the voice of reason in Pogtopia. 

The insanity slipped out, though. He attacked Techno at the festival, fought in the pit. He became more chaotic. Wilbur noticed, a dark glint in his eyes as he watched Tommy mutter to himself, but said nothing aloud. They were still brothers, after all.

Techno didn’t notice. Or maybe he did, no one was sure.

More of him fell apart as L’Manberg fell apart, as his home was destroyed by both TNT and Withers. 

Tubbo was made president but Tommy didn’t - _couldn’t_ \- feel content. Something inside his chest, his mind, was hollow, scratching and calling out for chaos. For him to do something. He tried to calm the monster inside of him by good ol’ fashion griefing.

Dream stared at him for a long time when they discussed Tommy’s punishment. Tommy could feel that Dream knew of the monster inside Tommy’s soul. He hated it. Hated him. Hated that green bastard.

Tubbo exiled him. Dream took him to the newly named Logstedshire.

“You’re not a bad kid, Tommy,” Dream told him quietly as darkness roared in Tommy’s head. 

“Whatever, bitch.”

Being alone, even with Ghostbur for company, was somehow even more maddening. He could feel himself going crazy. He could hear Wilbur’s voice inside his head, he could see his friends out of the corner of his eyes, he could feel the phantom touch of his father, but the all-consuming darkness swallowed him whole.

It craved destruction. It craved the madness he felt. It craved blood.

Tommy could tell Dream was trying to help him. He had taken Tommy away from the SMP where he could’ve hurt somebody. He tried to help Tommy think clearly. He tried to help Tommy heal.

But Tommy didn’t want to heal, not anymore. And he especially didn’t want help from the admin. 

But he played along.

He pretended to get better. He pretended to enjoy the solitude. He pretended to enjoy Dream’s company. Tommy could see the tiredness ease from Dream’s body each time he came through the portal and Tommy was (acted) better. 

Tommy didn’t _need_ to be fixed. He was fine. Sure, he might have been a little insane in the brain, but that was fine. _He. Was. Fine._

Hatred curled in his stomach every time he thought of Dream. Someone needed to teach him a lesson. Someone needed to knock him down a peg.

Someone needed to kill him.

And if everyone else was too scared to do it? He’d do it for them. He’s nice like that.

Tommy was delighted at how easy it was. At how much Dream trusted him. He didn’t even need to get his hands bloody! No, just one trip to the Nether and one careful push- then everyone’s problem was gone. 

He didn’t have to pay attention to the questions in chat about why Dream disappeared. He just needed to pack his things and head home. Everyone would be so excited to see him when he told them what he had done! 

Of course, his plans were spoiled by none other than Dream himself. If Tommy could kill ghosts, he would. 

George and Sapnap visited one day as he was packing his things and promptly screamed at seeing their dead best friend. Tommy found himself annoyed. Why were they screaming? Didn’t they know how horrible Dream was? Gods, he wanted them to shut up. 

He snapped at them. It was satisfying, watching the horror on their faces when he told them that he was the one who pushed Dream over the edge, the one who killed the admin. He didn’t know why they were so horrified.

He killed a tyrant! He killed somebody who deserved to die! They should be celebrating! 

Never mind the fact that ghost Dream always cried, never mind the fact that ghost Dream was quiet, never mind the fact that ghost Dream floated off the ground, always crying lava tears.

(Never mind the fact that Tommy knew Dream didn’t deserve to die, everything was just so cloudy and blurry and he wanted it to stop.)

Everyone was scared of him when he practically bounced into L’Manberg. He was so happy, even if they weren’t. Tubbo looked on the brink of tears when Tommy came into his office, demanding to be let back in.

“Tommy, something’s- something’s wrong, okay? You-“

“Are you saying there’s something wrong with me?” Tommy asked, offended. Tubbo was his best friend! How dare he imply there was something wrong with Tommy.

It wasn’t like he was _insane_ or anything. No, Wilbur was insane and Tommy was the hero. Tommy saved everyone. He didn’t have a darkness in his head from back when he was in the confined walls of Pogtopia, watching his brother lose his marbles. 

Tubbo cried and cried and it was so _annoying_. 

“Stop crying!” Tommy snapped. “I’m back, isn’t that good enough? It’s just us two, no Dream or Wilbur to hurt us anymore.”

“Tommy, you’re not alright,” Tubbo sobbed. “You- I mean- I just-“

Irritation built up in Tommy’s chest and he growled taking out his sword. Somewhere, deep inside of himself, he knew he didn’t want to hurt Tubbo. He knew that something was wrong with him and he wasn’t acting right.

But he was mad. He had done everything for them, for Tommy and Tubbo, for his _best friend_ , and this is how Tubbo treated him?

Tommy lunged forward, ignoring Tubbo’s scream, and attacked his friend. Blood splattered on the floors of the rebuilt White House. Panicked voices and multiple sets of hands pulled him off.

He heard his dad’s voice. He heard lots of voices, actually. Big Q, Sam, Tubbo’s sobs in the background, Fundy, and even Ghostbur. He didn’t pay attention to him. All he cared about were the hands around his arms, dragging him somewhere (when did they leave the White House? What was going on?).

Black, obsidian walls surrounded him. He shouted and yelled and banged on the walls, demanding to be let out of the prison.

“I did it for you! Dream deserved to die! I’m the hero!” he roared, his hands bleeding. “...I’m the hero...”

He was the hero. He was the hero in a tragic story.

Wilbur went insane and dragged his little brother down with him.


End file.
